Star Trek XIII: Empire
by Shadeslayer35
Summary: I'm sorry to say but I am discontinuing this fic for the time being. I just cannot focus on this crossover right now seeing as I have way too many other story ideas to work on I may come back at a later date and finish but nothing's definite. Sorry!:
1. Author

Author's note:

I read the first and only chapter of a Star Trek, Inheritance Cycle crossover story recently and after waiting for a while for the author DragonFireOKN to update and then learning that it is rare that he ever does. I decided to try my hand at it. I admit that I don't have much writing experience but I will do my best so please be kind. I am a huge IC fan and my parents are big Star Trek fans so I have my bases covered. This story takes place soon after Brisingr and Star Trek: First Contact. So there will be spoilers from both.

So once again please be kind and wish me luck, I will get the first chapter up ASAP.

It's rated T only for some minor cursing.

Se onr sverda sitja hvass!


	2. Happy Birthday

**Intro (It is two days after the Varden took Dras'Leona. And Saphira is about to get a huge surprise)**

**Whole Story Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot which is mine!!!!**

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that Eragon was gone, '_Where are you little one?' _I wondered reaching out mentally to try and find him. But when I did I found that he was blocking me, he had never done that before.

I was about to leave to track him down to see what he was doing when, _Good morning Saphira, sorry about blocking you like that but I had a good reason come to the shore of Leona Lake and you'll see why._

_Okay little one. But you had better have a very good reason for doing that._

_I do, just hurry up and you'll see why. _I caught the next part of his thought which was '_She had better hurry up because I can't hold this spell forever.' _I wondered why he was casting a spell but decided not to distract him anymore and just head to the lake to see what he was up to.

I quickly arrived at the shore of Leona Lake and found Eragon standing alone on the shore with his arms folded across his chest staring up at the sky as if waiting for her. I noticed the telltale silver glow coming from his right palm which meant that he was using magic. _What are you up to Eragon? _I asked him without preamble. _You said that you had a good reason for blocking me when I woke up and I really don't see any reason so you better start explaining._

Without saying a word to me he instead turned and yelled, "Okay she's here everyone!" Then he said a few lines in the Ancient Language.

A large area behind him shimmered and then suddenly instead of empty shoreline I saw several large tables covered with food and gathered around the tables were, Arya, Blodgharm and the rest of the elves, Roran, Katrina, and several others that I had recently met from Carvahall. In unison they all shouted "_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAPHIRA!!!!!!**_"

I was stunned for a minute or two and Eragon stated. _So like I said, I had a good reason to block you earlier. I didn't want you to learn about your surprise party before everything was ready._

_Why did you all throw this party? _I asked

He laughed and answered. _It's your birthday Saphira, you hatched a year ago today. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get it right but luckily for me Master Glaydr recovered enough to give me some information about Dragon Birthdays. Even with his help I was still worried that I would mess it up somehow. _As he finished he sounded distinctly worried as he looked up at me.

I laughed as I gently nuzzled his shoulder saying _you did just fine little one, and just curious but how did you get all of the others involved?_

_Well you know how the elves feel about Dragons so they were more than happy to help, Roran and Katrina wanted to help because, according to Roran 'We still owed Saphira for helping to rescue Katrina from Helgrind' so they both helped, enlisting several others from Carvahall to help as well. Even with all their help it was still a big job and the hardest part was blocking you from my mind long enough to finish it._

_Well thank you Eragon. _And with that the two of us headed towards the party.

**I know, I know this seems to be rather strange in a story involving the Borg but way too many of the fanfics that I've read start with something bad happening so I decided to be more unique. And as far as I know no one else has done a dragon's birthday before so… Tell me what you think, please Read and Review.**

**Se onr sverda sitja hvass!**


	3. Meet the Enterprise

On board the Enterprise, Serial Number NCC 1701-E

I turned to Lt. Commander Data and asked "Any sign of the Borg that we were following?"

"No sir they simply entered this system and…Vanished. I will continue sweeping the system with our long, and short range sensors until we find them."

"Very well keep me posted, I'll be in my Ready Room." And with that I turned and walked over to one of the doors off the Bridge, walked in and sat down at my desk. Several thoughts were bouncing around in my head, but the most prominent of which was what the Borg were doing out here? And also I wondered why WE were the ones to pursue them, we had just recently gotten back from our trip through time following the army of Borg that had attacked the Federation, and the Enterprise-E was fresh from it's repairs after being more than half taken over by the same group of them.

Just then there was a knock at the door, "Come in," I called

Riker strode in and immediately said "Captain, we've found them,"

"Very good," I said getting up and striding back out to the bridge. "Where were they?"

Data responded "They landed on a nearby planet, They are on this landmass," and with those words he pulled up an image of Alagaesia.

"Where are they exactly?" I asked studying the map.

"The energy signiture is strongest…Here." He responded zooming in on Helgrind outside Dras'Leona. "Unfortunately I cannot get an exact measure of how many are in there."

"What about the planet itself?" I asked "Any sign of warp flight or the like,"

"No sir, no warp traces were detected by the sensors, and no sign of any large cities."

"Very well, we'll have to send an away team down. Worf, Data, your with me. Riker you have the bridge." I turned to head towards the Turbolift then paused, turned back towards Riker and said, "Oh and Riker,"

"Yes sir," he responded.

"Try not to get the ship blown up while I'm gone." I stated with a small smile.

"I'll try not to sir."

Without another word the three of us left the bridge, met up with a security team in one of the transporter rooms and headed down to the planet's surface.

**So there you go. The Enterprise is currently above Alagaesia, Can anyone guess what Picard is referring to at the end of the chapter? Review and tell me.**

**Se onr sverda sitja hvass!**


	4. Captured

_Why_ _exactly do we have to go back to that cursed mountain?_ Saphira asked exasperated as we flew towards Helgrind.

_Because Nasuada has been getting reports of strange sounds coming from the mountain, and there have been disappearances in the area around Helgrind as well. And she's sent the two of us to investigate,_ I responded, honestly I didn't want to head back to Helgrind any more than Saphira did, but I had to obey Nasuada's orders.

We quickly reached the mountain and Saphira headed right for the hidden opening. She landed inside the main room and I quickly dismounted as she said _Something has been in here recently, and whatever that something was it enlarged the openings to all of the tunnels so that now even I could easily fit through them,_

I had just noticed the same thing, and added _But whatever it is they didn't do anything about the smell. This place still stinks._ As the two of us advanced slowly forwards towards the nearest tunnel opening, I drew Brisingr and held it tightly in my left hand leaving my right hand free to be able to use magic at a moment's notice. It quickly grew too dark for even Saphira to be able to see comfortably so I drew on the magic and said "Brisingr Raudr!" and a large blue werelight appeared above my head and remained their hovering, illuminating the area around us. We slowly advanced through the interior of Helgrind I kept my mind open for hostility. Suddenly I stopped and said _Saphira hold on a minute._

_What's wrong, little one?_

_I'm feeling something nearby but I can barely feel it and I can't tell how many people there are because at the same time it feels like about a dozen or so and also several hundred minds all at once._ Then out loud I said "Kveykva!!" and suddenly the room was lit by white light and we saw about 2 dozen, well the only word was people but they were the strangest looking group of people I had ever seen.

Suddenly they spoke, their voices sending a shiver up my spine because they were flat, emotionless "We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated."

_What the hell are they talking about, what are the Borg,_ I asked Saphira quickly.

_I don't know Eragon. I've never heard about these creatures before either_, she responded.

_Well whatever they are if they want trouble, they've found it _I responded tightening my grip on Brisingr, without another word I advanced on the creatures, one took a swing at me, I ducked it and stabbed him through the chest, to my surprise Brisingr went right through him without any resistance. I fought fiercely ducking, slashing and stabbing the creatures and I heard Saphira roar and felt her loose a jet of flame roasting several of the creatures. But no matter how hard we fought their seemed to be no end to them. We continued to fight when suddenly I felt an intense jolt of pain in my neck from Saphira at the same time that she roared in pain, I whirled and saw one of the creatures standing next to her where she had collapsed, I sliced the creature in half and then looked at Saphira she laid limply on the ground and their seemed to be a strange pallor creeping over the flesh visible between her scales. _Saphira!!!_ I called desperately but I got no response. I had forgotten about the creatures over my worry about Saphira, suddenly I felt an impact on the back of my head and I blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Several hours later)

The instant I awoke the first thing on my mind was Saphira, I looked around and saw that I was in a chamber that I assumed was still inside Helgrind, I tried to reach out to Saphira to see if she was alright but I couldn't feel her. Only then did I notice that I was bound with metallic cords around my hands and feet, almost instinctually I reached for magic so I could break the bonds and to my surprise I touched it easily. "Jierda!" I whispered and the cords around my wrists snapped freeing them, I repeated this with my ankles and I rose to my feet, I was surprised to find Brisingr still hanging from my belt, I would have expected my captors to have taken the sword at least. _'Who are these creatures, they don't drug a Rider that they captured, they did something to Saphira and they don't bother to disarm me while I'm unconscious.' _I thought to myself as I examined the room, suddenly two of the creatures walked in, I stiffened waiting for them to attack but instead they completely ignored me and instead walked over, picked up one of the metal pipes lying on the ground against one wall and walked back out. I let out the breath I was holding and advanced slowly out of the room with one hand on Brisingr's hilt and my other hand raised palm out ready to blast the creature's back if they attacked, I had been walking through the tunnels for about an hour and a half when I heard a faint roar echo through the tunnels up ahead. I recognized it immediately as Saphira so I took off running through the tunnels, turned a corner and ran smack into a group of people in strange clothing. One of them looked at me and asked what happened.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We had beamed down in the entrance of the network of tunnels inside the mountain. As we advanced through them we all kept our rifles raised and pointing around every turn the instant we made it. Eventually we heard the roar of some huge creature echo up the tunnels and an instant later we literally ran into a young man dressed in full medieval style armor with a sapphire-blue sword at his waist, I asked him what happened and he responded "I was attacked by a group of creatures calling themselves the Borg, they've captured Saphira. I have to find her!!!" He finished in almost a yell

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said "She's probably already gone or worse, you can't save her. We need to get you out of here."

We heard the roar again and he said "That's Saphira, she's in pain. I MUST FIND HER!!!!!!" he all but yelled.

I increased the pressure on his shoulder and asked "Wait, that monster we've been hearing is the thing that you're looking for?"

To my surprise he reached up, grabbed my hand, and squeezed hard, I felt pain shoot through my hand as he practically hissed "She's not a monster and yes I'm looking for her and I'm not going anywhere until I find her." He released my hand, turned and sprinted off in the direction of the roars.

I turned to Picard and asked "Captain, what do we do? Do we go after him?"

"Yes Commander Worf, we do."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I fled from the group who had dared to tell me to leave Saphira and then called her a monster. I sprinted through the tunnels following the sounds of Saphira's intermittent roars. Eventually I entered a large room and was shocked to find Saphira lying down in the middle of the room with about 3 dozen of the Borg gathered around her. Her scales seemed, duller and had a grayish pallor, I gasped as I saw strange equipment attached to different parts of her body. I felt intense anger take hold of me, I let loose a shout of anger as I drew Brisingr holding it in my left hand and snarled "Brisingr" igniting my sword and hitting one of the Borg with a fireball I lunged forward and attacked the nearest one, continuing to hack and slash my way towards Saphira, finally I reached her side and said "Come on Saphira, wake up we need to get out of here." She growled softly and I said "Come on, the sooner we get out of here the sooner I can get that stuff off of you."

To my relief she stirred and got to her feet but to my surprise and disbelief she actually took a swing at me, only my armor and my elvish speed saved me from being sliced in half. I leapt backwards, then I stood and stared in stunned disbelief as Saphira, the one who was closer to me than anyone or anything else in the world turned and stalked off deeper into the tunnels. My mind shutdown, I couldn't think, couldn't move all I could do was stand and stare after Saphira as the rest of the Borg advanced upon me. Saphira was gone, she had attacked me…I was ready and waiting for the end when suddenly one of the borg was blasted backward, I dimly noted that the group of people that I had met in the tunnels had caught up with me. One of them came up and I heard a man speaking "Picard to Enterprise get us out of here, away team and one additional person to beam up." And there was a burst of light and the tunnels inside Helgrind vanished but none of it mattered. My mind was still stunned.

**Heh, heh, heh. Am I evil or what? Review or she remains Borg forever. and just a tip I'm switching to third person from next chapter onward.**

**Se onr sverda sitja hvass!**


	5. What are the Borg?

**Sorry about the delay but I was grounded for awile. But here you go.**

Picard wondered what was running through the mind of the young man they had saved from the Borg. They had just beamed up from the planet's surface and all he had done was stare at his feet and continually mutter under his breath. He stepped a little closer to hear what he was saying; this is what he heard "How could she attack me? We've been through so much together. It wasn't her those creatures… those monsters must be somehow controlling her, forcing her to do this. What are these monsters who did this? I will save her!" Then the young man fell silent and continued staring at his feet.

"What is your name?" he asked staring at the young man.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eragon wasn't even aware that he was saying anything; all he knew was what was running through his mind over, and over. Saphira getting up, slashing at him, and walking away completely ignoring him. And his thoughts; _I can't feel her, even the small part of our connection that's always intact is just… gone, it's as if she's dead. NO!!! She can't be dead I saw her walk off. Well my path is simple I'll find her and save her or die trying! _He dimly heard one of the people ask his name, he spoke barely above a whisper "My name is Eragon"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Picard was slightly shocked by Eragon's voice, it was flat, emotionless, but with an undercurrent of hurt to it. He turned to Data and said "Take Eragon to a room so that he can rest."

"Wait" Eragon interrupted in the same quiet voice "I want to learn everything I can about those… those monsters."

He nodded, "Very well. Data show him how to use a terminal so he can study the Borg."

"Yes sir. Please follow me Eragon." The two of them walked off down the corridor in silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He followed his guide down the hall "I am just curious Eragon but what happened? When we first found you, you were angry, determined, and ready for anything but now…" Started Data

"I'm sorry but… Data… is it?" he nodded "I'm really not in the mood to talk." He interrupted quietly so they continued on in silence. Eventually they stopped in front of a door and Data explained how to work the controls, Eragon did his best to listen. Then he was shown inside and instructed in how to work the terminal.

"It answers to both verbal and typed commands so you should easily be able to learn about the Borg." Finished Data.

"Thank you" he responded and sat down at the terminal. Without a word Data left. He was finally recovering from his stunned disbelief at what had happened he was still numb and felt… empty, inside, but he concentrated on learning about his newest enemy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She awoke from a nightmare of pain and a horrible emptiness, she tried to stretch but found she couldn't and she couldn't feel Eragon at all their connection was… gone. She tried desperately to move her tail, a wing… a claw. To growl, snort, make a single solitary sound but she couldn't she was trapped within her own mind. And there inside her mind the strong, determined dragoness Saphira, silently voiced her fear, rage and grief.

**I can be evil can't I? So Saphira's aware somewhat of what's happened and Eragon's more or less lost his mind.**

**Se onr sverda sitja hvass!**


	6. A Rider's Vow

**Once again sorry about the delay people but this was a hard chapter to write. Also I was grounded for awhile so I'm sneaking this on while my Mom is out.**

**Hope you like it.**

Picard was trying to think of a way to take out the Borg without alerting the entire continent to their presence. Finally after about 3 hours of debate he decided to head down to speak with Eragon considering that he was native to this planet, also to find out exactly what had happened to cause such a change in what they had first seen in the young man.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eragon had spent the past few hours unaware of the time learning everything about the Borg. Such as they will ignore someone in their midst until that person was considered a threat, eventually he reached the topic most important to him "Is it possible to free someone from the Borg's control?"

"Negative. 99.99% of cases of Borg assimilation are irreversible."

He was silent for a moment then "Wait only 99.99% what about the last .01%?"

"Only one person has ever been freed from Borg control."

"And who was that person?"

"Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise."

"So that's who I need to speak to. For if anyone can help me free Saphira it's him."

Just then he heard a tone come from the door without turning he asked "Who is it?"

"Captain Picard."

_Just who I wanted to speak to. _ "Come in," he called

He heard the door open and then "Eragon I could tell when you came aboard that something had happened to you please tell me. If it concerns the Borg I may…"

"You can't understand so don't even try. Yes it involves those monsters but it's more than that. Try and imagine for a moment if you can that there is someone who is closer to you than anyone, you can hear each others' thoughts, feel their emotions, their pain. You are more one than two, then imagine that it was all torn away in an instant." It was only then that he turned away from the terminal to look at Picard, who actually gasped and took a step back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Picard had soon reached Eragon's quarters, he entered once he had gotten permission, to his surprise the minute he tried to talk about what had happened Eragon had cut him off and begun speaking his voice steadily rose until he was almost yelling, he paused and turned the chair around to face him what he saw in Eragon's face caused him to involuntarily step back, his eyes looked…empty, hollow and haunted. He continued speaking and the look on his face changed "If it weren't for Saphira I'd have been dead a long time ago." He turned away his face showing more hurt by the word "The Ra'zac, the Urgals, Slavers, Soldiers over and over she's been there when I needed her. But then when she needed me most there was nothing I could do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eragon was no longer numb; anger, rage, grief, and helplessness arose within him. He continued speaking, voice choked with pain "She needed me… and I couldn't save her…" Finally he could hold it in no longer, he lashed out at the wall putting all of his rage, grief, speed and strength behind it, hitting it as hard as he could putting a sizeable dent in it about 2-3 inches deep. He stopped and tried to get some semblance of control then… "I need to ask Picard, how do you free someone from the Borg's control? I have to save her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Picard was stunned at the anger in the young man's voice as he spoke of what happened, then he asked about the one subject he had hoped he wouldn't ask about "I'm sorry Eragon but she's gone only one person has ever escaped their control…"

"I know that you're the only one who has. You Bastard I don't care how slim my chances are I have to try. Don't you understand…No you probably don't, No one ever understands about the relationship between Dragon and Rider. Picard I have to try," then he said something in a strange language "Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tugal! Upon my word as a Rider I vow that I will rescue Saphira or die trying."

He could tell from the look on Eragon's face that he was deadly serious "Very well, I heard the story from the rest of the crew, first they blocked the signal from the collective, then they had to break through the borg's control by reminding me of anything, good or bad, any kind of emotional moments. This is the most important part, the success of this depends largely on the strength and determination of the one your trying to free." He explained

"Well then that part is no problem because Saphira is the strongest most determined being I know…Or ever will" Eragon responded firmly.

"Well then I'll speak to the rest of the crew to arrange a place that we can do this, how large is Saphira?" Eragon described her "I believe that the best place to attempt this would be the holodeck," At Eragon's confused look he explained what the holodeck was.

"Okay, but how do we get her here?" Eragon wondered.

"The same way we got you here, the transporter, although I will have to talk to Giordi about beaming her directly to the holodeck…"

"_US_ right to the holodeck. How else are you going to get anywhere near her?"

"Very well I'll make arrangements with the other members of my crew. Try to rest." And Picard left, he had work to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Picard left he sat back down in the chair, he probably wouldn't get any sleep so he decided to plan how he would get through to Saphira; while examining his memories he noted an undercurrent of emotion usually buried under other stronger ones, at first glance he was ready to dismiss it as his almost constant lust for Arya…But upon closer examination he realized that Arya was not involved in most of the memories, so he began examining it more closely and to his surprise he noticed that it was similar but was directed at a completely different person…It was directed at…Saphira…as he realized this he began arguing with himself, _Real nice Eragon at least when you lusted after Arya your feelings were halfway reasonable but this…This is completely insane, feeling this way about Saphira. _Stated his practical half.

_Is it really that insane that I love her? She's beautiful, strong, smart…What more must I say? _Retorted his stubborner more accepting half.

_How about the fact that she is a __**DRAGON!**__ The two of you are about as disparate in race as you can get, how can this make any sense at all?_

_Its love, who said it has to make sense huh? It usually doesn't neither does it have to. I love her, with all my heart and soul, now and forever I love her. _The argument continued for several hours eventually his stubborner half won. And the remainder of the night he planned how he would free her.

**Author's note:**

**So wadda think? Just as a heads up I'm thinking of making this a small ExS fic. Nothing too serious, not like a species change just that they love each other so please R&R and tell me what you think. Also once again sorry about the delay but my parents are being pretty stubborn about this.**

**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass!**


End file.
